


Jewelry

by Cicero



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also made me put in major character death and violence, F/M, Hyde kills his eves, Jewelry, M/M, So killing his eves made me rate it mature, not that graphic actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicero/pseuds/Cicero
Summary: Hyde thinks about the Eves he had lost since Ophelia.It´s just one of these days.





	Jewelry

They all had a story. Every single one of them.

 

Lawless lifts his arm to look at the small golden bracelet dangling around his wrist. It had been a present. A few hundred years ago. He still remembered his Eve back then. A beautiful young woman with a voice that would be never forgotten. Or so they said to that time. Nowadays no one ever remembered that she exited. He choose her because of her voice. Because she was so good, so beautiful, so talented, so well loved. She preferred him staying human, since she was not much into animals, not even cute hedgehogs like himself. He told her he was an Vampire and he could be hers, if only she gave him a little token and a name. She handed him the bracelet she was wearing herself (a present from an admirer) and gave him a name. He spend the next few years at her side, listening to her voice,  praising her, practicing with her and enjoying the palasts they were invited in to perform.

But eventually everything ends, and when she decided it was time to stop her carrier to marry some nobelman she met, he knew it was time to move on. He never wanted to live through an unhappy marriage again with one of his Eves. HERS had been enough. So the night before the wedding, his Eve died, and her voice with her.

 

He closes his eyes. If he concentrated he could hear musik. Currently he was laying in his bed, not wanting to bother Licht for once. It was one of these days. They came then and when. The days he as just in the mood to do nothing but remember. Lichttan didn´t mind. Actually, Lawless had the feeling that his angel preferred those days since they did involve Lawless staying away from him. He rolls on his back and pulls the silver ring of his middle finger, taking in every detail as he had done so often in the past.

 

Normally, he preferred female eves. They had more beauty to them, more graze. Not so much this man. An introvert that hated to be the center of attention. Unfortunately, he was an amazing artist what made him fairly popular in the city he was living in. The beautiful and rich would come to him, asking him desperately to draw them a portrait or anything so they could tell their friend that yes, they indeed had a piece from him. That´s how Lawless found out he existed. That is why he approached him. It was tricky getting him as an Eve, but eventually the man saw the use of having a vampire around. The people kept coming and if he was in a good mood, he would agree and charge an unreasonable amount of money for his paintings, but they would gladly pay it. If he wasn´t, he would send them away in a harsh way Lawless kind of adored. He would be the only one left that was allowed to stay. Be his muse, telling him stories while he worked on his own projects. Lawless enjoyed the time they spend together. The time he poses for the young artist. But everything eventually comes to an end, and so did his time with the artist as well.

It was not like Lawless enjoyed killing his Eves. On the contrary. There was always a short moment of deep regret when he stands above the unmoving body of the person he had spend weeks, months or years with. But that moment never lasted long enough for him to really be concerned about. So when he left the workshop to find another Eve he didn´t even look back at the man covered in red paint that wasn´t really paint.

 

Hyde sighs and rolls to his side, placing the ring on the nightstand next to the first piece of jewelry. Then he pulled the silver bracelet of his left arm off. It kinda matched the ring the Artist gave him. It was supposed. His next Eve insisted on it. While he let his fingers run over the silver his mind started wandering again.

 

It was a woman again Lawless approached. She was not really talented in any of the arts he normally preferred, but she was pretty and she was rich and she was arrogant enough to decline any offer to marry on the spot. She reminded Lawless of the Princess in King Thrushbeard. He wanted her immediately. She was just too willing to take him in when he told her what he was and that he was unique. She wanted unique. Needed it to feel special. And he was happy to help her with that. She was his new Eve after all. She told her folks that he was her new bodyguard, what gave him an excuse to stick close to her and let some of her fortune and fame spill on him. He would take her to balls and watch her dance, never allowed to be too close to her. But since she scared away all the possible husbands, he never had to worry about it though. In an odd way he felt like when he was with HER. Just that SHE used to be nice, and his new Eve definitely was not. But his job was nearly the same. Expect that his new Eve found it a waste to let him just stand idly by when she slept, so she invited him to her bed. And he happily obeyed her command. During that he didn´t see any resemblance to HER at all, and he was glad about it. But as the years went, her beauty vanished and at some point it she was just starting to be pathetic in his eyes. And that was the end of that.

 

The music had stopped by now, but Hyde doubted that Licht would come looking for him. Not that Licht never did that, but it was rare and always ended with Hyde mocking Licht to care so much and Licht kicking him across the room. As long as Hyde stayed within their distance limit it was fine. He took of his glasses and placed them next to the jewelry. He could see his reflection in them, so he rolled over and to press his face in the pillow.

 

Another girl. Another Eve. Another live. This time it was less fun. There was war all around them and supply shortages. But he found an Eve that was married to a General or something. The guy wasn´t home, giving Lawless a lot more freedom then he expected. Also, since the husband was a warhero, his Eve didn´t have to worry about anything. She kept up public appearances during the war, helping the people, posing for posters to support the cause. A public puppet, chosen because she was pretty and her husband was on the front. It was supposed to inspire people. It did. The public loved her and Lawless saw how she returned the love full heartedly. She was one of those 'Change the world' kind of girls. Unfortunately for her, she was not smart enough to really do anything important before her live was turned upside down.

One day, just before she was supposed to head out, a letter arrived for her, telling her how sorry they were to inform her that her dear husband fell in the war. It changed her. She cried and whined and Lawless, who admired her endurance and her strength before, found himself getting annoyed whenever she dared to come in his sight. He knew he should have felt compassion for her, should have tried to understand her loss. Hell, he did understand her loss, but he didn´t care enough for her to tell her. So he left, not even bothering to kill her. Just hopped onto a train one day put the glasses back on his nose and never turned back.

 

Hyde manages to  get his tie off without moving much. He throws it on the ground just next to the bed. He didn´t know why he was still wearing this one. It was not shiny. It was not pretty. But he still kept it. After all these years. He still can remember his smile though. His genuine, loving smile, and it makes him sick.

 

Every few decades he takes on another man. This one was not that pretty. But he was smart. Incredible so. One of the lead scientists these days. He even won the Nobel Price. But he had troubles connecting with people, troubles understanding their way of thinking since his brain would just work another way. Lawless didn´t mind, though. He had spend enough time on this world to say without a shame that he was in fact, not dumb. His Eve would work a lot. Lock himself in his working place for days to concentrate. Noone was allowed there expect Lawless. And even Lawless had to stay in his hedgehog form for most of the time so he wouldn´t disturb him. He just changed to prepare him some meals or bring him to bed when he fell asleep over his papers again. Then, when he had less work, they would sit on a couch and talk. Lawless can´t remember when the last time was he really TALKED to a human. Probably not since HER. But with him it was easy. They never talked about themselves. Lawless knew everything he was interested in about him anyway and his Eve was so wrapped up in his own mind that he didn´t bother to ask Lawless personal questions. Instead they talked about science. About the world. Lawless told him stories about all the scientists he met, all the inventions he saw when they were still in the making. He would talk about all the inventions he planned on making. His eyes would glow with such excitement then, his mouth would curve in a light smile and this moment it didn´t matter that he was not what people called handsome. He was just amazing. In some way Lawless regretted that he was not able to see this Eve achieve whatever he wanted. Because he probably could have. But there were certain things even Lawless couldn´t predict. And a diagnosis of brain cancer certainly was one of those things. Lawless never planned on being a nurse. So it came in handy that his Eve told him he didn´t want to be a vegetable either. There was still surprise in his eyes when Lawless snapped his neck. When his body crashed to the ground there was still the hint of a smile on his lips, and for only a second Lawless felt sorry. Then he picked up the newspaper and found a new toy.

 

Hyde glances up and at the remaining bracelet on his arm. There were letters engraved in the tiny plate in the middle 'Lawless'. She had it special made for him. Back then, when she still cared about his opinion. Back then when she was a shining star and not some washed out actress. All in all she had had a great impact on his live. Not because of her personality or her beauty or of her fame. No, because of her he met Licht.

He smiles lightly and removes the bracelet as well. Hyde sits up and places it on the nightstand to the rest. Then he lets himself fall back and stars to the ceiling. He had lived through so much. Through so many. He had seen so many die, had killed so many by his own hands. He never cared. Never really. He sighs and closes his eyes again, letting the memories wash over him.

 

 

Licht looks around suspiciously. Normally there was no getting away from Hyde, but today he hadn´t seen him much. They had had breakfast together and then they fought a little and Kranz banned the demon to his room while Licht was supposed to practice. Now he was done practicing and  normally this would be the time that Hyde showed up again, annoying him to no end till it was time for dinner. But no sight of the vampire. Knowing it was a mistake ,Licht went to his room, looking inside. He was a little surprised the demon didn´t notice him immediately. Was he asleep? In the middle of the day? The Pianists face darkens and he enters the room quietly, stepping to the bed. He stops shortly when he steps on something soft and looks down, seeing Lawless tie laying there. He frowns and then his eye catches the nightstand. He always wondered why a vampire needed so much jewelry. Now he wondered why he took it off. Licht looks at the demon again who indeed was fast sleep. He scanned his wrists and fingers and notices that everything was gone. Expect....

He hand moved away before he could touch the tiny gold ring on it´s finger. He looks up and sees surprised red eyes starring in his blue ones.

“Lichttan? Whatcha doing in here?”, Lawless asks, sleep still in his voice. Licht considered for a moment to tell him that he came to check on him because a demon like Lawless normally wasn´t that quiet, but he decided against it since the shit rat would just end up mocking him again. So he decided to completely ignore the question and get right to the reason he came all the way to the bed in the first place.

“It´s the middle of the day demon and you are taking a nap?!”, he snaps and kicks the vampire of the bed. Hyde yelps as he falls and quickly sat up again.

“I am grounded! What else was I supposed to do?!”, he shouts angrily but ducks quickly when Licht makes threateningly a step forward. “Angel Cakes, so violent!”, he whines quietly.

“You were supposed to suffer and reflect on all the bad you did! Instead you just took a nap!”, Licht pointed accusingly on the bed and Hyde followed with his eyes.

“But Angel-chan! I DID! I totally did reflect on all the bad I did!”, he tries to explain. He... kinda did, right? Even though never really regretted his actions.

“Oh, is that so?”, Licht huffs and glares at him. “I think you need some more motivation for actually reflecting on what a miserable demon you are!”, the Angel decides and grabs the jewelry. Hyde seemed to like it, so maybe that would make him consider his actions.

Hydes eyes widen and he quickly throws himself on the bed to reach out and grab the hem of Lichts sweater to stop him from leaving.

“That´s mine!”, he exclaims and pulls hard on the fabric, pulling Licht closer so he could try to get to his hand. The Pianist growls and hods the jewelry as far away from Hyde as possible.

“You don´t deserve this, demon! You get them back when you are pure!”, Licht growls and kicks Lawless hard in the stomach. The vampire gasps and let´s go of him, giving Licht enough time to shove the stuff in his pocket and then turn to his Servamp. “The ring.”, he commands.

Hydes eyes widen and he protectively took his one hand in the other, glaring at him. “Over my dead body, Lichttan.”, he hisses, red eyes shining.

“That can be arranged.”, Licht spit back and quickly grabs Hydes wrists, pushing him on the bed. He knees him in the stomach and tries to remove the ring, but with Hyde making a fist this was far harder then he imagined. Hyde caught himself quickly and they started wrestling. It ended with Hyde holding Licht down with his body glaring at him angrily.

“And now give me back my stuff, Licht.”   
You knew that Lawless was angry when he stopped giving his Eve nicknames. But unfortunately for Lawless, Licht couldn´t care less if that demon was angry or not.

“No.”

“I am serious.”  
“I said No.”  
“That´s not funny anymore!” Lawless shouts.  
“Why do you CARE so much?!”, Licht shouts back. Lawless opens his mouth to respond, but he seems to change his mind and sat up.

“I don´t. Whatever. Take them. I don´t care.”, he huffs and moves off his Eve. Licht, irritated by the reaction, sits up and frowns at him.  Lawless didn´t look at him, expecting Licht to take his trophies and leave. Instead the Servamp felt a hand closing around his wrist.

“The ring too.”, Licht said, with less much force then before. Hyde bites his lip and pulls his hand away, removing the ring. He holds it out and Licht tries to take it. But before the pianist could reach it Hyde pulls it back again. Okay, now that was annoying. Licht opens his mouth  to shout at him again but when he sees Hydes face  he stops.

The vampire had his hands closed around the ring, holding it closely to his chest. His face was clouded with sorrow and despair. They sat there quietly. Hyde trying to not cry (since Tsubaki it was kinda hard to hold that back) and Licht confused about his reaction. Finally, the human sighs and rests his head against his shoulder.

“Where did you get the ring?”, he asks.

Hyde looks shortly at him and his hand clenches tighter around his precious.

 

Ophelia had rescued him. She had taken him in and brushed him and fed him. Even though he had pierced her hands. Now he was sitting in her room while she roams through her jewel case. “You sure you want to do this?”, he asks for like the thousands times.

“Yes! I always wanted a pet but my parents never would let me have one. If you have to stay with me so I can live, they won´t have another chance!”, she say cheerfully. Lawless was not sure how happy her parents would be with that. Or if he liked it. But before he could tell her his doubts she pulls out a ring. “That should fit!”, she smiles and hands it out for him. It was rather small and golden. He looks doubtingly at it but then takes it, trying it on. It didn´t fit on any of his fingers expect the little one. He frowns lightly and looks up at her. Her smile was like the sun.

“See? Perfect!”, she hums and takes his hands in hers. He looks at their hands and felt sorry for causing the bandages that covered her elegant fingers. He hoped they wouldn´t leave scars. “Now all you need is a name.”

It didn´t take her long to come up with one. Soon he should figure out that she was a hopeless romantic that read every word of Shakespeare she could.

“Romeo! I am going to call you Romeo. You like it?”, she asks and squeezes his hands tightly. He could just nod. She was... special. “Great! And now?”  
“Now you have to call me by my name. Then I drink your blood. But are you sure you....”  
“Stop it, Romeo!”, she ordered and the looks shocked at her wrist when the temporary contract was made. Lawless, already knowing what would happen, didn´t even flinch.

“Oh. Okay. And now you bite me?”, she asks when she recovered from her shock. “And before you ask, YES, I am sure.”, she glares at him, the determination clearly visible in her face. Lawless sighs and can´t help but smile. He slides of the chair to kneel in front of her and takes her hands gently in his.

“As you wish, princess. With this I pledge my loyalty to you and only you, till the day you die. I will protect you and obey your commands, as I will be your Servamp.”, he says, making a little drama out of it. He leans down and bites gently down her wrist. She gasps but didn´t pull back. Seems like he had found a strong Eve this time. As soon as the blood touches his lips a chain formed, connecting her wrist his his neck. He removes his fangs from her delicious skin and looks up. Her eyes were shining and she smiles.

“Very well, my Romeo.”, she nodded and strokes over his cheek. “My first order for you is to never call me Princess again. My name is Ophelia. I expect you to use it.”, she orders, but she keeps smiling. A smile that was making his heart beat faster. A smile so warm and beautiful that for just one moment, he couldn´t imagen leaving her side ever again. He bows his head, not wanting her to see his smile just yet.

“Ophelia.”, he whispers and closes his eyes.

 

Hyde fell quiet again, not daring to look at his current Eve. He had said too much. Way too much. Licht stayed quiet for a while, then he pulls each of his tokens out again, looking at them. “So they are all from....”  
“My Eves. Yes.”, Hyde interrupts and finally looks at him worriedly. He had absolutely no idea how Licht would react to that. His Eve stayed quiet for a little while longer, face showing nothing but his usual scrowl. Then, without a warning he jumped up, dropping the jewelry to the ground and crushing it under his boots. Hyde squealed and got up, unsure if he wanted to flee or to safe his memories, but before he could make up his mind he was kicked against the wall. The air he didn´t need was forced out of him but he hadn´t time to recover from that before Licht was in his face again.

“Fucking hedgehog. I will KILL YOU.”, he growls. Now, Licht had been mad at Hyde like.... always. But he never looked THAT furious.

“Angel-chan?”, Hyde winces and feels himself shrink a little.

“You... you DEMON!”, Licht shouted again and kicks him. Hard. Angry. He didn´t let him go, just keeps kicking him till the anger started to fade. Hyde didn´t struggle. He didn´t dare. He just let Licht take out his anger on him. It took a while, but luckily vampires were immortal.

So when the teenager finally calmed down and stepped away from his Servamp, he slumps down on the ground, coughing up some blood. When he was done he looks up at his Eve who still seemed angry, but didn´t make any moves to kick him again. He swallows and was still considering to ask what the hell that had been about when Licht speaks up.

“I want you to throw it away. All of it. The bracelets, the glasses, the ring.” Hyde noticed the singular. So he just meant the silver one, right? “I want you to throw it away and to never think about it again. I want you to never think of them again. Ever. You get that, you shit rat?”, Lichts angelic face had turned in a angry scrowl. Hyde swallows and then frowns.

“But why...”  
“Because they don´t matter anymore! They are gone! They are the past! I AM YOUR EVE. Your one and only. You owe them nothing. Not anymore!”, Licht shouts furiously. Hyde just stars at him and then slowly, really slowly, got up.

“Lichttan... are you jealous?”, he asks unbelieving. That earned him another hard kick.

“You shitty rat, why would I be jealous?! I am an angel! I don´t get jealous!”, he shouts again and Hyde can´t stop laughing. This time he managed to avoid the kick. He quickly jumps behind Licht and grabs his arms, holding him so he couldn´t leash out again.

“Now, now, Angel-chan! Nothing to be ashamed of!”, he smiles and tightens his grip around him when the human starts struggling. “I think it´s really cute!”

“You dirty demon, get your hands off of me immediately!”, Licht growls and tries to stomp at his foot. Hyde was faster again, having anticipated it.

“Stop this, Lichttan. Let´s talk, yes? Please?”, he sighs and waits till Licht had stopped struggling before letting go of him. It took a moment before the pianist turned around, glaring angry to the ground. Hyde was not sure if the redness of his cheeks came from the struggling or something else. He just hoped it was not the struggling. The vampire smiles and lifts his chin.

“My one and only, hm?”, he asks with a smug smirk. Licht stars at him, then blushes and  growls. Hyde laughs and quickly steps back lifting his hand. “Nonono! Angel-chan, don´t be mad! That was so adorable!”  
“FUCK YOU SHIT RAT!”, Licht was shouting again, but at least he didn´t kick after Hyde anymore.

“Nana, Lichttan, such words from such a beautiful angel! Just when I wanted to tell you how right you were!”, Hyde sighs and Licht stops in the motion of gathering enough breath to shout again. “  
“I.. what...? What are you talking about, you demon?”

Hyde sighs and reaches out for Lichts hand. It took him two tries and a glare to manage that, but when he felt the long, thin fingers in his palm he smiles and sinks down on one knee.

“Shit rat....”, Licht growls as a warning but Hyde ignores him.

“We didn´t really do that right the first time, ne, Angel Cakes?”, he grins up to him and squeezes his hand, then he went back to being serious serious. “You ARE my one and only. My one and only Angel-chan. The one that touches my heart. I pledge my loyalty to you till the day you die. I will protect you with my life. I will obey your every command. I will love you like noone else. I belong to you. My body. My heart. My soul. I am your one and only like you are mine.”, Hyde pulls the ring from his finger and slowly pushes it on Lichts little finger. “Till death do us part.” With that the vampire looks up.

Licht stars down at him, face red, eyes wide. For a moment the world was utterly quiet. Then....

“DID YOU DEMON JUST PROPOSE TO ME?!”  
“What?! NO! I pledged my loyalty!”  
“YOU PUT A FUCKING RING ON MY FINGER!”  
“And I will cut it off once your dead you stupid angel-chan!”  
“Did you just call me stupid, shit rat?!”

 

Five minutes later they were separated again by Kranz and Gil, getting speeches about how to treat others people property, like the furniture in their hotel rooms. What neither of them notices is the new ring that Licht would refuse to remove from that day on and the missing jewelry and glasses from Lawless. Or if they notice, they never mention it. Neither do the vampire and his eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, so I had time to spare and a headcanon that was driving me crazy.  
> My first real ff siiiince... 2009???? And the first one in english! (Yaaaaay)  
> I am so sorry....


End file.
